


Lazhaj

by babbebbyb



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Fantrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbebbyb/pseuds/babbebbyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of one of my fantrolls, Lazhaj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazhaj

**Author's Note:**

> This is over a year old but I still think it's one of my better writings.

Lazhaj had just left his underwater castle of a hive with his fish basket strapped to his back. He swam upwards, slowly so he could catch some fish to eat for breakfast and some more to sell to the lower caste.

When he surfaced, Lazhaj took several deep breaths of fresh, crisp air. Diving again for quicker travel under the water, soon stepping out onto the beach. As he walked, he wrung out his shirt and shook his hair. He was barefoot on the hot sand of the beach and each step he took burned his soft webbed toes.

Soon enough, Lazhaj made it to the midbloods' square and shopping center. It was bustling with activity and potential customers. Lazhaj put his basket of fresh fish down and sat with his legs under him. Most of the people here knew him and they knew he sold his fish cheap enough for them to afford. Midbloods were not allowed to fish; any seafood was a salty treat for them, should they be able to afford. They weren't allowed to buy it either, but this was a law many officers ignored.

One jadeblood officer (Deryll?) walked over to Lazhaj as soon as he had sat down. He pulled out his wallet and slipped him a few caegars, taking a fat fish for himself.

\--

There was no need to refrigerate or even ice the fish since they sold so quickly. Lazhaj stood, stretching, before grabbing his basket and slinging it over his shoulder. He headed for the ocean and his hive with a full fat pouch of money. He did this every day and no one could get enough fish. Maybe tomorrow he could sell off some of the more rare fish that lived deeper in the ocean. Maybe he could grill some shark. God knows how much they love that, especially the way he cooked it.

Ah, well, that was another day, another time. Now was the time to put his daily earnings in his vault and sleep off the rest of the day.


End file.
